


I really need you here.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [14]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: While stuck in the fire station during a tornado Tk goes into labour.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	I really need you here.

“I picked an amazing time to come see dad.” Tk said sarcastically after the report of a tornado came in. 

“You did.” Carlos agreed over the phone with a small laugh. “Your still two weeks from your sue date you should be fine.”

“I know.” Tk sighed that worry not having coming to mind yet. “I’ll let you know as soon as I can head home.”

“Okay.” Carlos nodded even though Tk couldn’t see him. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Tk repeated before he hung up the phone. 

Tk walked out of Owen’s off and down to the communal area where all his team were sitting. 

“Carlos okay?” Judd asked knowing that Tk had been worried his husband was out on patrol right now.

“Yeah he’s at the station going to camp out there.” Tk told them as he sat down with a sigh of relief. 

“Wishing you stayed at home kid?” Owen asked from where he was making the team dinner.

“Yeah.” Tk sighed unable to get comfortable with the pain in his back. “At least then I would have been more comfortable.”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t be having my amazing food then.” Owen pointed out.

“Yeah because a salad is exactly what I want right now.” Tk rolled his eyes looking round at his dad. “The baby wants burgers.”

“I think I can make some burgers.” Owen said as he walked over to the fridge. 

“Thanks dad.” Tk smiled over at Owen as his dad pulled a packet of burgers out of the fridge. “This baby seems to hate anything healthy.”

“When your mum was pregnant with you she lived off of ice cream.” Owen told Tk with a laugh.

“Really?” TK asked not having known this before. 

“Yeah, the amount of ice cream I had to buy was crazy.” 

Tk laughed as he moved again the pain in his back getting a little worse.

**********

The pain in Tk’s lower back slowly started to get worse and move around to his lower stomach.  
Tk didn’t tell anyone not seeing much or a reason thinking it was probably Braxton hicks contractions.  
But by three hours of them being stuck in the fire house Tk started to realise that the pain was steadily getting worse and closer together and Tk started to fear he might actually be in labour.

“You okay?” Owen asked noticing that his son looked uncomfortable.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Tk lied shifting on the sofa not quite ready to admit what was going on.

“No you’re not.” Owen said seeing right past his son’s lies. “What’s wrong Tk.?”

Tk sighed as another contraction hit him. “It’s just Braxton hicks contractions.”

“You sure?” Owen asked.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Tk lied again sighing in relief when it looks like Owen brought it.

**********************************************************************************

It wasn’t long between Tk realised he couldn’t keep playing this off as just Braxton hicks contractions.

“Dad.” Tk sighed as he walking up to Owen’s office door.

“What’s wrong?” Owen asked looking up over at his son noticing the worry in his voice straight away.

“I don’t think these are just Braxton hicks.” Tk admitted looking scared out of his mind.

Owen looked at his son a little shocked before walking over to his son. “Sit down.” Owen led him over to the sofa. “I’m going to get Michelle.”

“Okay.” Tk nodded as he tried to get comfortable. 

Michelle came in and conformed that Tk was in labour but that as his water hadn’t broken the baby wasn’t going to be coming any time soon and that she would continue to check on him every half an hour.

As Michelle left Tk and Owen settled in for a long night.

“This wasn’t how I planned this.” TK sighed flinging his head back to rest on the sofa.

“I know but this sort of stuff doesn’t always go as planned.” Owen pointed out.

“I know but Carlos was supposed to be here and we were supposed to be at a hospital.” Tk looked back over at his dad wishing with everything he had that his husband was there for him.

“I know this isn’t how you planned and this baby is on its way so were just going to have to make everything work.” Owen told him placing a hand on Tk tight trying to be comforting.

“Carlos isn’t even here.” TK felt like he was going to cry as he thought about his husband.

“I know.” Owen sighed wishing he could do something to help his son. “But right now were stuck here and Carlos isn’t here.”

“Can you call him please?” Tk didn’t know how he was supposed to tell Carlos that he was in labour without him there.

“Yeah I’ll try.” Owen nodded standing up hoping that the phones are still working and that he can get a hold of his son-in-law.

Owen sighed when he couldn’t get a hold of Carlos knowing this was going to be really hard for his son.

“He didn’t answer?” Tk asked Owen when he saw him put the phone down.

“I couldn’t get through to him.” Owen nodded walking back over to his son. “But I’ll keep trying him.”

“Okay.” Tk nodded trying to hold back all his emotions.

**********************************************************************************

“I need Carlos here.” Tk gritted out through a contraction.

“I know.” Owen said as TK squeezed his hand feeling helpless to help his son right now. “Do you want me to try him again?”

“Please.” Tk begged as he felt tear in his eyes. 

Owen nodded as he walked over to his phone calling the number he had called too many time to count that evening.

“Owen.” Carlos said as he answered the phone, the connection a little spotty.

“Carlos thank god.” Owen sighed in relief. 

“What’s wrong?” Carlos asked hearing his father-in-laws tone of voice. 

“Tk’s in labour.” Owen told him knowing that Carlos was going to panic about not being there.

“He’s in labour.” Carlos said. “At the fire station.”

Owen nodded before remembering that Carlos couldn’t see him and saying. “Yeah. He’s doing fine at the moment. Michael is making sure everything is okay with the two of them, and he’s not that far through at the moment.”

“Can I speak to him?” Carlos asked needing to hear his husband’s voice. 

Owen looked over at Tk seeing him nodding he walked over to the sofa with the phone.

“Hey.” Tk said as he pulled the phone to his ear voice full of relief.

“Hey baby.” Carlos sighed. “How are you?”

“Okay.” Tk said truthfully not in that much pain at the moment. “I wish you were here.”

“I wish I was there to.” Carlos nodded feeling like the worst husband and father in the world for not being there. “I will be as soon as I can.”

“Don’t go out it this.” Tk told him not being able to deal with that while he’s in labour.

“I won’t leave until I’m told it’s safe too.” Carlos agreed not wanting to put Tk through any more stress. “But as soon as I can I’m coming to you okay.”

“Yeah.” Tk smiled as tears slipped down his face.

“You just focus on yourself and that baby and I’ll see you soon.” Carlos promised.

“I will.” Tk nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Carlos said as the phone connection got even worse. “I’ll try and call every hour and see how things are.”

“Okay.” Tk nodded. “I’ll speak to you later.”

“Yeah.” Carlos agreed before Tk hung up.

Tk sighed his conversation with Carlos having helped a lot.

**********************************************************************************

Owen sighed hating the fact that he couldn’t help his son with the pain. 

“How long?” Tk asked as the contraction ended.

“Five minutes.” Owen said looking up from his watch. “There getting close together.”

Tk nodded. “Has Carlos called yet?”

“Not yet.” Owen shock his head trying not get worried that Carlos hasn’t called in almost two hours. “He probably has no signal.”

“Yeah probably.” Tk nodded as he laid his head back on the pillow. “Can you try?”

“Yeah I can try.” Owen nodded before making his way over to the phone. “No answer.” Owen said walking back over to his son a couple minutes later. “He should be able to make his way over now.”

“Yeah.” Tk nodded hoping to god his husband was on his way right now and that’s why he hadn’t answered.

**********************************************************************************

“I can’t do this.” Tk gritted out as a particularly hard contraction hit him.

“You water broke about half hour, hopefully it won’t be that much longer.” Owen told him.

“Carlos should be here by now.” Tk said pancaking after the contraction had ended.

“There’s probably traffic and lots of stuff blocking roads, it might take him awhile.” Owen pointed out handing TK a cup of water to drink from.

“Yeah.” TK said trying to believe his dad but all his worries seeming to take over.

**********************************************************************************

“Your gonna have to start pushing.” Michelle told him.

“I can’t.” Tk cried leaning back the sofa already exhausted. “I can’t.”

“You have to Tk.” Michelle told him trying to be comforting.

“I know.” Tk leaned forward a little so that she could see his dad. “Anything from Carlos?”

Owen just shook his head worried about his son-in-law.

“Tk next contraction you have to push.” Michelle told him again.

Tk nodded knowing it was what he had to do even if he wished his husband could be here for this.

The next part of labour went quick for Tk and only twenty five minutes later Tk was holding his little girl.

“She’s amazing.” Owen commented as he looked down at his grandchild.

“She is.” Tk agreed his eyes not having left his daughter since she was born.

“Look who finally showed up.” Judd said as he popped his head into the room Carlos following behind.

“Carlos.” Tk sighed looking up at his husband in relief. 

“Hey baby.” Carlos sighed as well before walking around to kneel next to his family. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Tk told him with a smile. “You did everything you could to get here. And you’re only a couple minutes late.”

“She’s so beautiful.” Carlos looked down at his little girl carefully placing a hand on her cheek.

“We need to get you two to the hospital.” Michelle told them walking back into the room. “Get you both checked up.

Tk nodded not looking away from his daughter.

**********************************************************************************

“We still need to name her.” Tk pointed out when he and Carlos finally got some alone time.

“I know.” Carlos nodded looking up from their daughter.

“I don’t think any of the names we were picking suit her.” Tk told him.

“So what do you have in mind?” Carlos asked having actually been thinking the same thing.

“Reagan.” Tk told him having seen it in the naming book but reading past it, now it seemed like the perfect name for here.

“Reagan Grace Reyes-Strand.” Carlos tested. “I like it.”

“So do I.” Tk nodded as Carlos leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. 

“Our little baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
